THIS COMPONENT IS ENTITLED HEMATOPOIETIC DEVELOPMENT AND MALIGNANCY PROGRAM ABSTRACT The long-term goals of the Hematopoietic Development and Malignancy Program (HDMP) are to elucidate basic mechanisms regulating normal and malignant hematopoiesis and to use this information to develop strategies for the prevention, diagnosis, prognostic stratification and treatment of hematopoietic malignancies. Groups in leukemia, lymphoma & myeloma, myelodysplastic syndrome and transplantation biology have been established to develop, review, prioritize and conduct translational research. The HDMP fosters collaborative translational research and provides training of junior investigators through research seminars, journal clubs, work-in-progress meetings and the annual HDMP retreat. Program Leaders have identified areas of institutional strength and developed the following specific translational aims: Aim 1: Leverage local expertise in cancer genomics to identify key genetic and epigenetic alterations in hematopoietic malignancies and develop their translational potential Aim 2: Develop fundamental discoveries in immunology into novel immunotherapies for hematopoietic malignancies Aim 3: Translate fundamental discoveries in stem cell biology into novel strategies to treat hematopoietic malignancies and/or improve stem cell transplantation Aim 4: Expand translational research in multiple myeloma and lymphoma The HDMP has 29 members from four departments and one school. The HDMP is supported by $6,762,995 in NCI funding and $5,841,206 in other peer-reviewed funding. This includes the successful renewal of the ?Genomics of AML? P01 CA101937 and a new SPORE in Leukemia P50 CA171963 in the past year. During the previous funding period, members of the HDMP published 473 papers, of which 21% had ? 10 impact factor, 18% represented inter-programmatic collaborations and 19% resulted from intra-programmatic collaborations. During the previous funding period, HDMP participated in 182 clinical trials, involving hematological malignancies or stem cell transplantation, including 154 interventional trials. Total accruals were 6,916, of which 37% were therapeutic.